Love-A-Like
by Mizundaztood23
Summary: Ichigo just graduated from high school, but was upset because a certain violet eyed midget shinigami didn't attend. Full summary inside..


**Love-A-Like**

**Full Summary: (After the Fullbring arc)**

**Ichigo just graduated from high school, but was upset because a certain violet eyed midget shinigami didn't attend. It was a week later and Ichigo is really worries/misses a certain violet eyed midget shinigami, and his family wants him to go and bring back Rukia/he also wants to see what has happened to her.**

**Rukia was at the academy training/teaching Kido to the new students, because the current teacher got sick and Rukia was the only fuku-taicho not busy. While Rukia was demonstrating/teaching, a portal suddenly appeared and two figures came out. A boy and a girl, the boy looks like Rukia! And the girl looks like Ichigo! What will happen if Ichigo appears the same time?! Read and find out ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter One: Who the HELL are YOU?!

Ichigo's POV

We sat down beside the riverbank, watching the sunset. I looked at her for a moment, then she looks at me with a questioning look. "Rukia.." I said in a whisper. "Hm?" she replied still helding our gaze

"….I…" I sighed, I sucked at words sometimes. So I just laced my fingers with hers and grip tightly afraid she might vanish, and she grips me back. I smiled and lean closer and she does the same, our lips were getting closer….closer….and clo-

"GGOOODDMMOOORRRNNIIINNGG, IIICCHHIIGGOOO!"

My eyes snapped opened and I quickly rolled away before my father's body slammed into me. I punched him and he was sent flying to the wall. He mumbled something that I just ignore.

"Ichi-ni! Rukia-nee, is here!" Yuzu calls from downstairs

My eyes widened and I ran downstairs without wasting a second. When I was downstairs I looked from left to right saying,

"Where? Where? Where?.."

I stop my ranting because I heard a giggle, and then I looked and saw Yuzu laughing her heart out while cooking breakfast. My eyes widened

She tricked me?! Then I heard someone snicker and saw Karin on the couch grinning at me. I blushed from embarrassment and looked down the floor and I started to make my way to my chair.

I'm such a fool! Now they're rant nonstop about how I miss the midget!

_'Which is true..'_ my hollow said

'Shut up,Hichigo!'

_'What about the dream?'_ my hollow made a kissing sound.

I said shut up!

While eating, I was lost in thought, having a conversation with Hichigo. That's my hollow's name.

'I don't miss her!' I exclaim

_'Are too'_ he replies

'Am not'

_'Are too!'_

'Am not!'

_'Am not..'_

'Are too!'

_'Ha! Gotcha, king!'_

I growl at him

_'Hey, don't ya worry. Ya' ain't da only that's misses her..'_ Hichigo said while grinning mischievously.

'If you touch her…'

_'Woah! I just said I miss the queen too, ya' know. Over protective, aren't we King?'_

I growled loudly, I open my mouth to say something-

"Ichi-ni, you okay?" Karin asked

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You've been growling, don't you like the food?" Yuzu asked sadly

"No, Yuzu it's just that-" she cut me off "you missed Rukia-nee?" she gasped happily. I choked and grabbed my glass of water and gulped it down. "Aww! Ichi-ni's got a soft side for Rukia-nee.." Kaein said in a teasing tone. I glared at her after drinking the water and was about to retort when suddenly I'm in a headlock and a knuckle scratching my scalp.

"Ha! My son's not GAY!" Oyaji said

I grab his arm then throw him across the table "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?!" I yelled at him. He got up and ran to Mom's poster, with fake tears "My beloved Masaki! Our son has gotten stronger! To protect our third daughter!"

I felt a vein pop, "Just go to her.." I turn and look at Karin with wide eyes. "Ooohhhh! And when you get back we could all go to the beach!" Yuzu squealed "Right, daddy?"

"Of course!" Old man said

I sigh, and smiled at them. My father patted my back I look at him and understood. I stand up and said "I'll be back," and before leaving the kitchen I added, "with her."

I got to my room and grab my shinigami badge and slammed it against my chest and hop to the window. Before jumping out, I look back and saw my body laying down. 'I'll just bring it Urahara, so that when we return my body is there.' I thought then grab my body and head to Urahara's.

When I got there Jinta and Ururu are at the front door. "They're at the basement, strawberry." Jinta said, I growl and glare at him but decided not to argue because first things first. I just nodded then go inside, I saw the door way to the basement it was open. I jumped in and landed softly at the ground, and heard a thud behind me. I look over my shoulder, "Damn! I forgot I had my body with me." I whispered to myself, and place my body beside a boulder. I sense their reaitsu and head towards it. I saw Urahara, Yoruiichi and Tessai behind them was a senkaimon already open.

"The old goat told you? Didn't he?" I ask while walking up to them. Urahara snap his fan open and cover his face with it then said, "Maybe.." I raise an eyebrow at him and was about to say something when I felt a foot on my back. And before I could even react, I was kick inside the senkaimon and when I stood up I glare at the one who kicked me. She just smirk at me then said "Go get your girl." She chuckled.

"She's not my-" and before I finish my sentence the gates closed and I sigh. And then I saw a light like from..a..train.. Ah shit!

I ran as fast as I can while screaming. I saw a doorway light, the exit! When I was a few feet away from the exit I jumped and was expecting a rough landing but met with thin air. "AAAHHHHHH!" I yell.

While falling down I look around to find the nearest building then flash step to it. I was panting heavily "Damn that…geta-boshi….could've warn me…"

"Talking to yourself, you've gone mad strawberry." A familiar voice said then I look up and saw a Renji smirking down at me. I got up and face him "I didn't expect to see a pineapple here.." I said while smirking at him, we glared at each then burst out in laughter.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." Renji said while patting my back

"Yeah.."

We walk around and talk about the stuff been going on.

"By the way, why are you here anyway?" he ask me

"Hm? Oh, uhm.. To see Rukia.." I said bluntly

He raised his eyebrow at me "Why's that?"

"Oh, you see Rukia said she was going to my graduation last Friday. Then I waited for her to send me a message. But it was taking too long so I decided to visit her and see what's going on."

"Oh.. Well, Rukia is at the academy teaching Kido to the newbie's 'cuz the current teacher got sick and Ukitake-taichou volunteered her. She started the same day she was volunteered, maybe that's why she hasn't given you a message.." Renji explained.

"Oh.. Can you take me to the academy?" I ask him

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because you're the closest one to me who knows the academy."

"Ugh! Fine! But if I get in trouble.."

"Don't worry pineapple.." I chuckled

"Hmp! Follow me.." then he flash step out of sight. I sense his reiatsu and flash step to him, I'm beside him then he glanced at me and his eyes widened I just give him a smug look and he smirk.

* * *

Rukia's POV

"Way of Binding No. 1: Sai!" both students yell but one succeeded. The whole class snickers as do I, because the girl defeated the boy and sat on top of him, "Kuchiki-fukutaicho! She cheated!' the boy cried

"I did not!" the girl said

"Did too! Get off of me!"

"Did not! And nope!"

They went on arguing, I laugh silently, it's just like me and Ichigo…

I shook my head, "Alright that's enough." I said to them

The girl stood up and went back in line, "Hey! What about me?!" the boy said. "Ok, now this is how to unseal it!" I raise my voice so everyone can hear me. I was about to say the incantation when I heard something then I look up, because my head was down, and saw a portal. The whole class gasped and I released the boy and help him stand up, "Everyone, get out! Quickly!" I yell at them and they scrambled to the door. I turn around to the portal again and sheath my zanpaktou, I walk slowly to it then heard a voice. And before I knew it, 'cuz I closed my eyes when someone suddenly fell on me, when I open them my eyes widened. The boy who was hovering over me, was me! Technically it's not me, he just looks like me. My arms are above my head and his are beside mine to prevent him from falling on me. He also look shock, he's cute though, I thought and we stare at each others eye that we didn't notice someone came in and pull my arm and once I'm standing up I'm slammed into a hard chest and someone's arm is around my waist. And his other arm, I figured he was a boy because of his arms, is pointing a familiar zanpaktou at the boy who looks like me. Is that.. No… it can't be.. is it really?, I look up to see the boy's face and it was,

"Ichigo.."

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"The class is just right around the corner." Renji said

"Finally! I've had it with those girls giggling, whispering, and squealing while I pass by them.." I sighed from relief

Renji snickered, "It's because your famous here, strawberry."

I smirk and held my head up high

"Don't get too cocky with your confidence.." Renji chuckled

I chuckled too, we were almost at the room,

"Everyone get out! Quickly!" a familiar voice said.

I was about to open the door when someone grab the back of my shikakusho and I landed on my butt. I glare at Renji and was about to yell at him, when the door open then students scrambled their way out like they saw a monster. I stand up and Renji and I look at each other

"Hey, what's going on?" Renji ask a student nearby.

"We were training on some Kido's when suddenly a portal open and Kuchiki-fukutaicho said she will handle it."

My eyes widened then everyone who was at the door looking at the scene gasped. "Let me through!" I said to them and they back away.

And what I saw made my stomach twist and my blood boil with anger.

Rukia was sprawled on the floor with a boy hovering over her, my nostrils were flaring 'cuz they don't seem to acknowledge my presence and I think smoke are coming out of my ears. And I flash step to them and grab Rukia's arm and put my left arm around her waist and grab Zangetsu with the other pointing at the boy.

I feel Rukia look up and said "Ichigo.." darn! Her voice is so angelic, I look down at her and she was looking at me. It was like the world around us dissolved and I just notice sparksflying and electricity run through my veins when I touch her.

I heard a groan and snap put of my thoughts when and look at the boy again. My eyes widened and my mouth hang open, the boy looks like Rukia! What the hell is going on?!

Rukia's POV

I wanted to laugh at Ichigo's reaction. It was priceless! But I held it back 'cuz I suddenly remembered the position we are in. I blush and gave Ichigo an uppercut. "Ah!" Ichigo yelled from pain and his arm lossened around me, and why do I suddenly miss the warth? I shake my head.

"What was that for midget?!"

"You were too close.." I said and blush, I look at Ichigo and he blush too. He looks cute, Ahhh! What I am thinking!, I mentally slap myself.

"Oh.." Ichigo said still blushing then he look into my eyes and I look at his, it was like the world faded and it was only the two of us. I heard a groan then look back at he boy who was helping someone with long..orange..hair..?

"Ugh.. where are we?" the girl ask.

And my mouth hang open and my eyes widened and I think Ichigo does the same thing, the girl looks like Ichigo! Then she looks at us and so does the boy we all stared at each other and glanced at our partner then our mouths move together and we all said in unison,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Is it good? Please review.. :)**_


End file.
